El guerrero Saiyajin
by Daisuke
Summary: Dragon Ball/Ranma crossover. Un guerrero Saiyajin cae en la tierra para invadirla, pero por aquellos azares de la vida termina siendo cuidado y entrenado por una pareja que no puede tener hijos.


El guerrero Saiyajin, Capitulo 1  
  
1973, Japon, Tokyo, Nerima, Dojo Saotome   
  
Genma y Nodoka Saotome entraban a su casa, su mirada motraba desilucion   
  
"Por fabor no pongas esa cara querido"   
  
"es que, yo queria un sucesor... y ahora nunca podremos tener un hijo,   
ni siquiera una hija"   
  
"no te preocupes, siempre podremos adoptar a un niño"   
  
"lo se, eso me consuela"   
  
"bien, mañana adopt-"   
  
Antes que Nodoka pudiera terminar se escucho un ruido "KABOOOM!"   
  
"¿que fue eso?"   
  
"parece ser que algo se estreyo en el patio"   
  
Ambos fueron corriendo hacia el patio y vieron estupefactos una nave espacial,   
con el aspecto de una pelota de tenis que se abrio, en ella habia un niño,   
pero este tenia un gran chichon en su cabeza   
  
"un niño"   
  
Nodoka corrio hacia la nave y levanto al niño, esto lo desperto, miro a Nodoka y   
luego miro a Genma, luego de nuevo a Nodoka y la abrazo   
  
"su ki..."   
  
"¿sucede algo querido?"   
  
"es su ki, tiene 20 veces lo que un bebe deberia tener"   
  
"¿tal vez sea extraterrestre?" dijo Nodoka mirando la cola del bebe   
  
"tal vez, pero, ¡podemos adoptarlo!"   
  
"¿Genma-kun?"   
  
"¡Vamos Nodoka! con un ki asi el niño podria ser el perfecto heredero   
de nuestras escuelasde artes marciales"   
  
"¿lo crees?"   
  
"¡SI!"   
  
"pero no creo que las autoridades nos dejen a un extraterrestre, ¿como   
explicaremos la cola?"   
  
"diremos que es un defecto fisico"   
  
"¿y la nave?"   
  
"eso dejamelo a mi, usare una de las tecnicas que el maestro me enseño y que   
adapte para mi Yamasen-ken"   
  
Genma camino hacia el centro del patio y miro al piso, luego sonrio   
  
"¡BAKUSAI TENKETSU!"   
  
Un gran agujero se formo en el piso, Nodoka sonrio al igual que Genma   
  
"Ahora, usare una de las mejores tecnicas del maestro, ¡KAIO KEN!"   
  
Un aura dorada rodeo a Genma, el camino hacia donde estaba la nave y la levanto   
como si fuera un jugete inflable, luego lo puso en el gran agujero y lo tapo con   
tierra que rodeaba al agujero   
  
"eres muy fuerte Genma-sama"   
  
Genma sonrio y se rasco la cabeza "JEJEJE"   
  
"¿como le llamaremos?"   
  
"ummm, ¿Ranma?"   
  
"si"   
  
"¡ESTA DECIDIDO! ¡RANMA SAOTOME!" gijo Genma apuntando a Ranma   
  
"¡SERAS EL HEREDERO DEL MUSABETSU KAKUTO RYUU Y EL HITEN MITSURUGI RYUU!"   
  
"no te emociones tanto querido..."   
  
"¿he? je je je"   
  
  
1989 en el dojo Saotome  
  
Ranma y Genma estaban entrenando   
  
"exelente hijo, ahora quiero que uses el Kaio Ken"   
  
"Hai Tousan" dijo Ranma mientras una aura roja rodeaba su cuerpo   
  
me pregunto por que es roja, la de Happosai es verde, la mia dorada, ¿por que son   
todas las auras diferentes?   
  
un aura dorada rodeo el cuerpo de Genma y este sonrio  
  
"bien, ahora vamos a elevar nuestro nivel de pelea a Kaio ken 2"   
  
"Hai"   
  
Ranma se consentro y su aura se volvio mas grande, Genma hizo lo mismo   
  
"ahora elvemos a nivel 3"   
  
"pppero Otousan, nunca use el nivel 3"   
  
"precisamente es lo que vas a usar ahora, mira como lo hago Ranma"   
  
El aura de Genma de repente se hizo mas vicible y grande   
  
"eres el mejor Outosama, pero no se si yo pueda..."   
  
"vamos Ranma, tu puedes hacer esto"   
  
"Hai, confio en ti"   
  
Con eso Ranma cerro los ojos y se consentro, su aura comenzo a crecer hasta que   
llego a tener un nivel casi igual al de Genma   
  
dijo que yo era el guerrero con mas potencial que haya existido, Ranma, tu superas   
todo, seguro que con unos años mas me superaras por mucho   
  
"es todo por hoy hijo" dijo Genma mientras su aura desaparecia   
  
Ranma levanto la cabeza y abruptamente su aura desaparecio, luego el comenzo a   
respirar con dificultad   
  
"huu, logre, el nivel 3"   
  
"ahun nu lo dominas y por eso te cansaste Ranma, pero una o dos veces mas que lo   
intentes y estaras listo para el cuarto nivel"   
  
"¿¡hay un cuarto nivel!?"   
  
"por supuesto que si"   
  
"¡dominare el tercer nivel y luego el cuarto!"   
  
"si, pero tu madre y yo queremos que conoscas a unos amigos"   
  
En eso Nodoka entro   
  
"asi es hijo, hoy visitaremos a los Tendo"   
  
"¿Tendo? ¿Soun Tendo?"   
  
"si, el mismo que te conte hijo"   
  
"entoces el debe ser un exelente artista marciale"   
  
"ho si, y el tiene tres hijas"   
  
"¿¿practican artes marciales??"   
  
esa no es la pregunta que esperaba... pero Ranma es parecido a Genma, asi que...   
  
"solo la menor, de 16 años igual que tu hijo"   
  
"¡¿podre practicar con ella?!"   
  
"ho, claro que si"  
  
  
En el dojo Tendo   
  
"¡¡Kasumi!!"   
  
"¡Nabiki!"  
  
"¡Akane!"   
  
Soun Tendo entro en la cosina   
  
"¡Kasumi!"  
  
"Aca estoy Outosan"   
  
Soun subio las escaleras   
  
"¡nabiki!"   
  
"¿hu? vino de adentro de una de las abitaciones   
  
"¡Akane!"   
  
"¿Donde estas?"   
  
Akane estaba corriendo por las calles de Nerima, miro al dojo y sonrio   
  
"¡Tadaima!"   
  
Entro al dojo, se quito su ropa y se puso su dougi de combate, puso un ladrillo   
en el piso y lo despedaso con su mano  
  
"hu, no esta mal" dijo mientras sonreia y se secaba el sudor de su frente  
  
"¡ya estas con eso de nuevo!" dijo una voz desde atras   
  
"no me extraña que los chicos normales ni se te acerquen" Era Nabiki Tendo, su   
hermana  
  
"¿y a quien le importa? no soy como vos, a mi los chicos... ¡me dan asco!"   
  
"¿Enserio? ¡entonces no te va a interesar lo que queria decirte!" dijo mientras se   
retiraba   
  
Mas tarde   
  
"¿¡UN PROMETIDO!?"   
  
"¡SI! es el hijo de mi mejor amigo"   
  
"Se llama Ranma Saotome, a su edad ya es casi tan fuerte como Saotome-kun"   
  
"si una de ustedes tres se casara con el... y juntos se dedicaran a hacer crecer   
el dojo..."   
  
"¡El fururo de la familia Tendo estara asegurado!"   
  
"¡Para un cacho!" dijo Akane con una mirada asesina en su cara   
  
"¡vos no podes hacer algo asi! ¡conmigo ni cuentes!"   
  
de nuevo con eso... ojala que no se lesbiana... ¡BUAAAAAA! MI POBRE HIJA penso   
Soun mientras lloraba, sus tres hijas lo miraban sin entender que pensaba, finalmente   
Kasumi hablo   
  
"¡Akane tiene razon papa! ¿como podemos decidir casarnos con alguien que ni conosemos?"   
  
"ya lo van a conoser..."   
  
Mientras tanto en las calles de Nerima tres extrañas figuras se acercaban al dojo   
Tendo, todos los miraban, despues de todo no veias muy seguido a un hombre corpulento y   
ligeramente gordo con un dougi de combate, una mujer con una Katana extremadamente larga   
y, lo mas extraño, un muchacho con una cola, quien tambien tenia una espada  
  
"a proposito"   
  
"¿te sucede algo hijo?"   
  
"¿para que vamos al dojo Tendo?"   
  
"para que elijas a tu futura esposa claro esta"   
  
"ahhh, eso lo explica todo, solo tengo otra pregunta"   
  
"¿si?"   
  
"¿que es casarse?"   
  
"hee, te lo explicaremos cuando lleguemos hijo"   
  
no puedo creer que sea tan estupido, supera todo lo imajinable...   
  
  
De vuelta en el dojo Tendo   
  
"Ranma a sido entrenado desde que tenia 3 años"   
  
"fue entrenado en nuestra escuela y en la de Nodoka"   
  
"¿Nodoka?"   
  
"la madre de Ranma, ella entreno a Ranma en el Hiten Mitsuruji Ryuu"   
  
"¿hiten mitsurugi ryuu dijiste?" dijo Akane interesada   
  
"debes haber oido hablar sobre esa tecnica Akane, es la que usaba el legendario   
Hitokir Battosai"   
  
"si, pero el que sea fuerte no lo hace menos descotroladito..." dijo mirando hacio   
otra parte   
  
"¿y es lido?" pregunto Nabiki   
  
"¿cuantos años tiene? muy chicos no me gustan"   
  
"y, ¿como es el tal Ranma?"   
  
"ha ha ah, ni idea"   
  
"¿no tienes idea?" pregunto Nabiki mirando a su padre a los ojos, esperando que esto   
fuese solo una broma, no sonrio al darse cuenta que no era una broma  
  
"Jamas lo vi"   
  
Akane estaba por hacer otro comentario cuando se escucho como e abria la puerta   
  
"¿he?"   
  
"tenemos visitas" dijo Kasumi   
  
Soun y Nabiki fueron corriendo hacia la puerta de entrada   
  
"¡¡Debe ser Ranma!!"   
  
"¡Saotome, te estaba esperando!"  
  
Akane y Kasumi por otra parte caminaban tranquilamente hacia la puerta   
  
aunque sea chico espero que este lindo penso la mayor   
  
"uf, ¡¡¡que rompepelotas!!!"   
  
Ambas miraron a las tres personas que estaban frente a ellos, Akane quedo shockeada,   
¿papa nos comprometio con un idiota con cola   
  
"asi que tu eres-"   
  
"Ranma Saotome, es un gusto conoserlo Tendo-san, me encantaria tener un combate con   
usted luego"   
  
Soun miro a Genma quien reia intranquilamente   
  
"tal vez le dije que era un poquitin... mas fuerte de lo que eres"   
  
Soun cambeceo   
  
"bien, pero pasen, pasen"   
  
Los tres Saotome sonrieron y entraron a la casa de los Tendo   
  
"solo tengo una pregunta" dijo Ranma   
  
"¿y cual es esa pregunta hijo?" dijo Soun   
  
"Outosan y Okasan me dijeron que veniamos aqui para que eligiera a mi prometida..."   
  
Akane miro a Ranma con una mirada asesina... si tal cosa fuera posible  
  
"asi es Ranma" dijo Soun temiendo que Ranma se fuera a oponer   
  
"pero..."   
  
"¿por que tiene una cola?" interrumpio Nabiki   
  
"¿es un disfraz?" continuo Kasumi   
  
"no, es una mutacion"   
  
"¿mutacion?"   
  
"hu hu"   
  
"como decia, antes de que me interrumpieran, ¿que es.."   
  
"¿si? vamos, sin miendo, ¿cual es tu pregunta?"  
  
"¿que es una prometida?" pregunto Ranma probocando que los Tendo cayeran de bruces al suelo   
  
"¿¿COMO QUE NO SABES QUE ES UNA PROMETIDA??" dijo Soun con su famosa cara de demonio   
  
"es que... mi hijo esta mas centrado en las peleas que en el aspecto intelectual, pero   
en realidad el es inteligente"   
  
"si, claro..." dijo Akane sarcasticamente  
  
"bueno, eso no importa, Ranma elije a una de mis hijas"   
  
"¿para entrenar con ella?"   
  
"heee, para, ¡que sea tu novia!"   
  
"¿novia?"   
  
"prometida"   
  
"¿que es prometida?"   
  
"papa, creo que primero tienes que explicarle que es prometida" dijo Nabiki aburrida  
  
"veras, cuando dos personas se comprometen significa que en poco tiempo se casaran..."   
  
"¿eso que tiene que ver con la palabra prometida?"   
  
"ahh, me rindo" dijo Soun exauto   
  
Akane sonrio, tal vez su padre haya reconsiderado al ver la estupides de Ranma   
  
"Ranma, Tendo-kun te pide que elijas a la chica con la que te casaras"   
  
Soun levanto la cabeza "si, elije a una de ellas, Kasumi, de 19 años, mi primogenita"   
  
"Nabiki, de 17 años, mi segunda hija"   
  
"y finalmente Akane, de 16 años mi hija menor"   
  
"¡AH!" dijo Ranma alarmando a todos, Soun sonrio esperando que Ranma haya entendido   
finalmente   
  
"¡tu eres la que practica artes marciales!" dijo alegre Ranma   
  
Soun entendio perfectamente que Ranma no habia entendido una palabra, peor una idea   
le vino a la mente   
  
"Ranma, ella es la heredera del Tendo-ryuu, y sera tu compañera de entrenamiento y tu   
futura esposa, ¿estas deacuerdo?"   
  
"¡si! ¡cualquier cosa!" Ranmadijo, alegre de que finalmente tuviera un compañero de   
entrenamiento, despues de todo su ultimo compañero de entrenamiento lo odia y esta   
perdido para estos momentos  
  
"dejense de joder... ¿por que justo yo?"   
  
"creo que por que tu eres la unica artista marcial, Akane" dijo Nabiki sonriendo,   
despues de todo ese idiota no se casaria con ella   
  
"mira que suerte, finalmente tenes a alguien con quien entrenar" dijo Kasumi, tambien   
aliviada de que no se casaria con Ranma   
  
"¡no puedo casarmene con un dejenerado!"   
  
"¿dejenerado?" dijo Ranma, era curioso la cantidad de palabras que decian en este   
lugar, a cada momento aprendia nuevas palabras   
  
"¡Ademas tiene una cola!"   
  
"si" dijo Ranma sonriendo mientras movia su cola   
  
"¡Y es mas estupido que una lechuga!"   
  
"¿las lechugas son estupidas?" pregunto Ranma   
  
"¿lo ven?"   
  
"bueno Akane, que tal si lo hacemos asi, si tu demuestras que ensima de todo eso eres   
mejor artista marcial que Ranma estaras libre del compromiso, ¿que dices a eso?" dijo   
Genma, feliz por su inteligencia   
  
"¡ACEPTO! no hay manera de que vaya a perder con este idiota"   
  
En el dojo   
  
"bien, pierde el que queda inconsiente o se rinde" dijo Soun  
  
"no, pierde el que recibe el primer golpe" dijo Genma   
  
"¿Saotome? ¿esta seguro?"   
  
Genma se acerco a su amigo y le hablo al oido   
  
"Ranma no seria capaz de dejar noqueada a una persona por que si, pero un golpe no importara"   
  
"¿pero y si Akane lo golpea primero?"   
  
"eso no pasara, Ranma es mas rapido que yo"   
  
"¿qqqueeeee? mas ranpido que vos Saotome, pero, entonces el es extremadamente rapido"   
  
"supera 7 veces la velocidad del sonido"   
  
"increible..."  
  
Ambos miraron a los dos herederos de sus escuelas, Soun se acerco y les dio señal para comenzar,   
Ranma sonrio al ver como Akane corria a toda velocidad para darle un golpe   
  
Akane sonrei al ver que Ranma no se movia, pero su sonrisa desaparecio cuando Ranma desaparecio   
  
Fin del capitulo 1   
  
Notas de autor:   
  
Niveles de Pelea   
obiamente Ranma aqui es mas fuerte que en las series originales, aqui estan los niveles de   
pelea de los personajes que aparecieron   
  
Ranma: 3500, contra los 3000 desesperado del Ranma original   
  
Genma: 3000, el tiene mas control sobre el kaio ken por ser tener mas experiencia que Ranma   
  
Nodoka: 1500, la tecnica de hiten mitsurugi ryuu le da un poder muy superior   
  
Nota final: este fic lo hice inialmente con la ayuda de una buena amiga.  



End file.
